This project will be particularly informative in the area of transcript expression, including the levels and multiple forms of the transcripts present for each gene. The arrays are being done in collaboration with Paul Metzer (Genomic Branch, CCR). Funding has been provided by James Doroshow (Developmental Therapeutics Program, NCI). The analysis for this project is in progress. When complete, it will allow comparisons to any of our phenotypic, molecular, or pharmacological patterns. Data will be provided to the user in toto, in a queryable format (by gene or location), or as a gene centric Cell line signature providing a synopsis of the transcript expression status of a gene. All of these will be accessible on our CellMiner web-based application at http://discover.nci.nih.gov/cellminer/analysis.do. This project is on going and not yet published or available as a public tool. Quality control has determined the work to be technically of good quality, and scientific analysis, tool development, and manuscript preparation are in progress.